Blackstar And Kids Little Secret
by IAnimaniac
Summary: WARNINGS- YAOI BOYxBOY ) The story contins RAEP/REAP YOU VE BEEN WARNED! Soul and kid are Dating, but blackstar develops feeling's for kid and he will do anything to get rid of these feelings for kid,so he does something drastic to kid, did it ruin kids life? or did kid secretly enjoy it and wants more? Blackstar x Kid, Soul x Kid
1. Chapter 1

Blackstar And Kid's Little secret

WARNINGS- YAOI BOYxBOY (MALExMALE)

THIS STORY CONTAINS (SEXUAL ASSULT)/SEX SCENES

YOU`VE BEEN WARNED!

This has/is OOC :3

Summery- Soul is dating Kid and Blackstar isn't happy about because he has a feelings for Kid (lust) and can not take It anymore, so he comes up with a plan to see if he can get rid of those lust desires, but what happens when it leads to something drastic?

Pairing- Kid x soul , Blackstar x kid.

DISCLAIMER!- I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER J

Enjoy :D

"It's morning already…?"

blackstar said as he got out of bed and yawned, he walk over to the bathroom and slipped his shirts, pants and shoes on, he noticed Kid and Soul out his window holding hands

" I wish I could hold Kid's hand" he thought, he ran down stairs and saw a note from Tsubaki

"Dear Blackstar your breakfast is in the microwave

I went to school early with Maka, Liz, And Patty

Enjoy" so Blackstar put the note down, walked to the microwave and ate his breakfest and left home.

(AT SCHOOL)

Everyone had walked into class, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were already there sitting next to each other, then soul and kid walked in to class together, as blackstar was walking behind them he couldn't help but to stare at Kids Ass as he walked, Everyone took there seats and Stein rolled in on his chair as always. While Stein was teaching his lesson blackstar stared at the young shinigami`s Black shiny hair with the 3 snow white lines. At the end of class Soul rushed to blackstar to ask him a question,

"Yo blackstar… want to go to Death Café with me and Kid right now" Soul asked staring into blackstars eyes.

'Sure" Blackstar said with a big smile. Soul and Blackstar walked to kid to catch up with him and they all walked to death café together.

(AT/INSIDE DEATH CAFÉ)

The 3 boys walked in to Death café, Kid sat next to the window, soul was about to sit next to kid but blackstar cut in front of him, soul muttered something under his breath but no one heard him.

"I'm going to go get a coffee anyone want anything" The weapon asked looking at both of them,

They both shook there head no and soul went to go wait in line. Blackstar was sitting so close to kid Blackstar got an erection so he put his hand on his pants to make sure no one noticed his erection, Blackstar put a hand on kids lap

and kid turned his face to the window blushing a little,

As soon as soul came back blackstar removed his hand quickly acting like nothing happened, Kid `s blush had gone away and he had faced soul. Soul sat down and they all talked about how everything was going Souls phone rang and he picked up and it was maka, all kid and blackstar heard through the phone was yelling

"Okay Okay" The weapon said shouted hanging up the phone

"Well I gotta go" soul said looking at the ground

"well okay I might as well get going anyway Liz and patty are probably wondering where I am" Kid replied

They all got up and head home

(LEAVING THE CAFÉ)

As they walked home Soul and Kid held hands until they got to Kids house they dropped there hands and kissed

Blackstar stared at them until they finished there kiss

"cya guys tomorrow" Kid said waving bye

"bye" soul and Blackstar said waving back at the young shinigami. Blackstar and soul walked away from kids house and they walked to soul's house,

"Cya tomorrow Soul" said the ninja

"Cya" Soul said going inside

"I need that young shinigami I cant go on like this anymore" Blackstar muttered under his breath then walked

Away from Soul and Maka's place , Blackstar sighed and went to Stein place, as he walked there he couldn't stop thing about Kid and his feminism body .When he reached Steins Place he knocked on the door hope he would be awake, Blackstar got a bit startled as the door opened

"Who I- oh its you" Stein said make an emotionless face

"YEAH THE ONE AND ONLY BLACKSTAR" He said coming in and shouting,

"so what brings you here at this time of night" Stein asked

Playing in his chair

"well you see…I was wondering… if you…had some type of syringe…for a..um shinigami…"Blackstar said looking down,

"It depends on what your using It for" the man with the screw replied staring at the young assassin,

" I want to try something…on Kid" Blackstar replied still looking at the ground

Stein rolled to his counter full of bottles, and liquid stuff

"I suppose your looking for this but, are you sue you want to do this…" Stein asked with his emotionless face

"Yes I do!" Blackstar admitted, Stein gave him the syringe

"Well since I'm giving you this… you can't tell anyone and you have to let me dissect you someday" Stein said giving him a creepy face,

"Fine… yes" The blue haired boy said takeing the syringe

He walked off to the door and left.

(AT BLACKSTAR AND TSUBAKI'S PLACE)

Blackstar walked inside and saw Tsubaki asleep on the couch, he tiptoed to the bedroom and hid the syringe inside his drawer, he sat on the bed and thought about the young shinigami and felt another erection coming he sighed and he took off his pants half away and his length popped out,

He felt how hard it was and thought more about kid, the more he thought of kid the more he felt himself harden, so he wrapped his hands around his length in a fist motion and pumped his length slowly then he pumped fast, as he was panting he kept muttering Kid's name which made him pump his length faster and faster he thought of kid's ass and his nice slender feminim body, then the white sticky substance shot out on his hand,

" I want you so much Kid" he muttered under his breath, he grabbed a tissue and cleaned up, he went to go take a shower and went to bed.

(MORNING TIME:D)

Blackstar got up and wasn't surprised to see Tsubaki in the morning, he knew she mostly got up early to go to school with Maka, Liz, and Patty, He yawned and stretched walking to his drawer and took out his shirt but still left the syringe hidden in his other cloth, He put his pants and shoes on and ran down stairs and ate his breakfast, while he was eating he thought of his plan on how he was going to get to kid, his thoughts made him happy on how he was gonna get the young reaper. Blackstar finished his breakfast

And was about to head out the door then he stoped because he was going to write a note to sneak into kids locker so he went back up stairs took a piece of paper and was getting a pen he wrote the note and it said

Dear DeathTheKid

I know you and you know me

But I want to get to know you better

So meet me by the Death Café

Tonight at 8:00 Cya then

From: Someone

Blackstar put the pen down


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(MORNING TIME:D)

Blackstar got up and wasn't surprised to see Tsubaki in the morning, he knew she mostly got up early to go to school with Maka, Liz, and Patty, He yawned and stretched walking to his drawer and took out his shirt but still left the syringe hidden in his other cloth, He put his pants and shoes on and ran down stairs and ate his breakfast, while he was eating he thought of his plan on how he was going to get to kid, his thoughts made him happy on how he was gonna get the young reaper. Blackstar finished his breakfast

And was about to head out the door then he stoped because he was going to write a note to sneak into kids locker so he went back up stairs took a piece of paper and was getting a pen he wrote the note and it said

Dear DeathTheKid

I know you and you know me

But I want to get to know you better

So meet me by the Death Café

Tonight at 8:00 Cya then

From: Someone

Blackstar put the pen down , ran down stairs and left the house as he walked he folded the paper

"Now is my chance" He muttered under his breath

(AT SCHOOL :P :3)

As everyone was walking into class he went to kids locker and slipped in the note then walked to class with everyone else. He ran to his desk and waited for Kid to walk in so he could stare at him, as kid walked in blackstar stared at the young shinigami and his black hair and 3 white beautiful strips, he saw kid coming up with soul and they both sat next to blackstar, (Kid SAT NEXT TO BLACKSTAR AND SOUL SAT NEXT TO KID) everyone took there seats and and Stein rolled in on his chair with a frog to dissect

Since kid was sitting next to blackstar, blackstar dident turn his head but he stared left at kids crotch and blackstar started to blush, as he was staring, kid move over a bit cause he was feeling a bit uncomfortable but Kid dident notice blackstar staring at his crotch,

" And that's what inside a frog" Stein Said to the whole class smiling like a creep, stein looked at the clock

"Class is dismissed" The man with the screw said all the Kids ran out the door rapidly, Kid and soul walked out the door and blackstar was following Kid, Soul went to his locker and Kid went to his, when he opened his locker he saw the note that blackstar wrote, he opened it immediately he read what it said then he thought who could have given it to him but then he lost his sense of concentration when Liz and Patty walked up behind him,

"which you got there Kid" Liz said while Patty was laughing randomly as always,

"um… a random note from someone" the young reaper said, Liz snatched the note from Kids hand and read it

"ohhh…Kid its like a secret admirer" Liz said with a grin

"Well… what will soul have to say about this…" the young reaper said looking down,

"Well lets go ask him" Liz Said dragging kid by the arm to go ask soul, Blackstar was still follow Kid,

"Hey soul guess what…Kid got a note and look what is says" the older Thompson sister said look at soul

Soul read the note,

"im sure its not that bad, so you can go I mean they know you so im sure nothing will happen" soul said with a smirk

Blackstar hid on the side of one of the lockers and grew a big smile on his face,

"My plan is going great" blackstar Muttered and he walk off to the front door of DWMA and went home.

He ran home most of the way cause he was so excited ,

When he reached home and watched TV a bit then he knew it was almost time he took the Syringe and walked out the door(TSUBAKI IS AT A SLEEP OVER WITH THE GIRLS)

(AT 8:00/DEATH CAFÉ/ IF YOU WONNA SKIP THE RAPE SCENE PASS THE NUMBERS THAT SAY 123456790)

Kid waited next to death café and blackstar came by kid

"Oh hey blackstar what brings you here tonight" the young reaper said looking in the sky,

"You" Blackstar said grabbing kids wrist

"Wh-" Blackstar cut off kid and put the syringe in kids wrist kid fell on his knees.

"Wh-Wh what did you put in my blackstar! Kid shouted

Kid fell down on his Bum and blackstar picked him up bridle style, blackstar took Kid To the back of the Death café

123345566778 (RAPE SCENE BEGINNING)

Blackstar through kid onto the cold cement floor

Kid tried moving but the Stuff in the syringe made him weaker,

"Blackstar wha-what did you put in me…" Kid said trying to back away from blackstar,

"it's a surprise" The Ninja said getting closer to kid

Blackstar got on top of Kid and smashed his lips to kids lips, Kid tried to back up but blackstar pushed kids head to his and made them Kiss, Blackstar moved his lips away from kiss for a breath,

"Bla-Blackstar stop…no what are you doing…Stop!"

Kid Shouted but blackstar ignored him and started unbuttoning Kids shirt, he felt really happy that he had dominance over a god/shinigami, as he was unbuttoning his shirt he started licking the middle of his chest

"Nya…bla-blackstar no please no" The young reaper begged but blackstar kept ignoring him, Blackstar started to licking his nipples then biting them, then blackstar got off of kids lap and took off his own pants half way and stood up,

"Kid…get on your knees now" Blackstar said demandingly

"No, you cant controll now stop" Kid said while trying to fight back tears, Blackstar slapped Kid on his face,

"Yes I am now, listen to me or else" Blackstar said grabbing kid's cheeks don't even bother bite if you do you'll see what happens, as he grabbed kid's cheeks he shoved his own length into Kid's mouth, cause blackstar to make a low groan, Kid didn't move still trying to fight back tears, so black star grabbed kid's hair roughly and made kid's head move on his length Kid was making sounds because he was struggling to stop ,but the sounds were vibrating on blackstar length which made blackstar harden even more and Kid felt him hardening in his mouth

"Your mouth is so warm" Blackstar said with a smirk

Blackstar shoved kids head so deep into his mouth he felt the back of Kid's throat, after that the white sticky

substance went into Kid's Throat there was so much he saw kid's stomach expand just a bit, Blackstar took his length out of Kid's mouth and some cum sputtered onto kids face

"I want you to wipe off that cum and eat it now" Blackstar said demandingly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kid Got up from the ground and struggled a bit to stand up and walk he put his hand againt the death café wall and looked at the time

"its 9:30..." kid said as he sighed

Why would blackstar do that Why WHY WHY!.

Kid thought, he felt so worthless and weak and dirty he felt like a disgrace, As kid walked he stumbled a bit but was able to walk, he kept thinking why blackstar did that then he remember blackstar said he loved him

"Maybe that's why he did this to me" Kid muttered to himself ask he walked home.

(AT KID LIZ AND PATTYS HOUSE)

Kid walked in with his jacket in his hand and his shirt ripped up and his suspenders hanging from his pants

"Oh hey…OMG KID WHAT HAPPENED!" Liz Shouted running over to him ,

"well-" then kid cut himself off remembering hat blackstar said

"N-Nothing happened I-I just got into a little fight with someone" The young reaper said as he walked up stairs

"Who is this person I Wonna Show this person not to mess with my meister!" Liz said in an anger tone

"I Don't know them b-but I'm fine…I'm going to take a shower and go to bed" Kid said going to his bedroom.

Kid couldn't stop think about what happened, Kid walked into his private bathroom, he took off his clothing and threw them in the the hamper


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Erm…Hello Kid you here" Soul shouted

"In HERE" Kid replied from his room

Soul and blackstar ran up stairs and soul opened Kids door

Kid turned his head and saw blackstar and kid's eyes widen

He saw blackstar have an evil smirk, Soul sprinted over to kid and sat next to him on the edge of his bed and blackstar sat on the other side of kid, Then soul and Kid for hugged for awhile, as blackstar got closer to kidd, kid started shaking,

"Kid, kid What's wrong why are you shaking so much"

Soul asked in a worried tone

"N-Nothing I'm just a bit cold" The young reaper replied

"But your wearing a sweater…any way kid, blackstar lets go down stairs for now and watch a movie… okay" Soul said with an exciting grin, Kid nodded his head yes and blackstar did the same and the 3 boys went down stairs. Kid and Blackstar sat on the chair and soul went to the bathroom

"Kid, Blackstar I'm going to the bathroom" Soul said walking off, Kid was shaking a lot since he was alone with blackstar he was scared of blackstar we could never see blackstar the way he used to, blackstar got close to kid's ear and whispered,

"I know you told Liz what happened…I'm not mad cause you didn't tell them it was me….so that's okay" Blackstar while biting kids ear, Then blackstar put his hands on where kids crotch was, Kid was to scared to move because he thought blackstar had the syringe, because it hurt him really badly the first time blackstar put it in him and he thought he would lose his shinigami powers since it would be the 2nd time he would stick the syringe in his wrist blackstar was going to put his hands in Kid's pants but soul came out of the bathroom and he removed his hand immediately from kids crotch area and they both acted like nothing happened .

"I'm gona go make some popcorn" soul said walking to the kitchen, he took out the popcorn, put it in the microwave and stared at it. Blackstar put his hands in kids pants started felling kids crotch again, Kid started panting very quietly

"Soul what movie are we watching" Kid asked trying not to make is noticeable that he was panting right when the microwave beeped pre-cum was on blackstar hand then blackstar licked his hands,

"mmm…Kid you still taste good…"The assassin whispered smirking at kid ,then soul walks over to kid and blackstar, and gets the horror movie there watching out and puts it in the DVD Player ands sits down on the other side of kid and holds, Kid held soul and kissed him and then they kissed for awhile forgetting blackstar was there, blackstar

Got jealous because soul was kissing kid for awhile

"Ahem" blackstar said while tapping on souls shoulder

"oh..sorry" Soul said while looking at blackstar, Soul Pressed play on the remote,

"Hey soul… what movie are we watching…" Kid asked in a worried tone

"The Shack…Its about 5 teenagers that go to this haunted shack and each of them die differently but in the same shack" The weapon said while looking at the TV, The movie started and Kid held Soul kind of tightly because he as frightened a bit, when the scary parts came Kid buried his face in Soul's Chest and Blackstar felt like he was about to piss in his pants, when the movie was over kid was shaking from the movie, Soul let go of kid and got up and stretched and looked at the time

"It's already 7:00 we've been here for 3 hour's


End file.
